


you're safe.

by starrdustdreaming



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, also rly short, i know androids can't sleep or dream but like.. pretend, i needed my comfort fill for today ok, this is.. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdustdreaming/pseuds/starrdustdreaming
Summary: “Connor. It’s okay.” Hank murmurs. Piece by piece, Connor’s reality starts falling back into place. He brings one hand up, burying it in Hank’s hair, focuses on the way Hank’s lips shift into a soft smile, feels the soft kiss that’s pressed to his cheek a few moments after. “You’re safe.”“I’m safe.” Connor repeats, quiet. Soft.The cool night air around him feels safe. The sheets, heavy and grounding, feel safe. Sumo snoozing in the corner feels safe.Hank’s touch feels safe.





	you're safe.

It’s dark.

It’s dark, and cold, and Connor doesn’t know where he is.

Something about this feels wrong, an anxiety itching just beneath his skin that he can’t quite place. His mind feels foggy, too, sending pinpricks of pain shooting through him when he tries to think of anything else- anything else but _this._ Anything other than this void, the suffocating yet empty feeling that smothers him, the phantom sensation of an arm around his waist, someone ruffling his hair, someone-

Someone pushing him back. A sharp pain cuts into his chest, his hand.

The empty feeling gives way, the feeling of another’s embrace bursting out and across his back, defining itself into strong arms, large, familiar hands, light hair just barely tickling Connor’s forehead. A choked-out sound of pure  _ agony _ claws it’s way from Connor’s throat, as he rolls over slightly and closer to the warm presence, the only thing that seems to come close to comfort in this place.

But he’s pushed away, the ache cutting deeper until he screams again- a pathetic noise, hardly coming out as a strained cough- desperately clawing at his chest as if it would make this  _ stop. _

_ “-nor!” _

A voice. Deep and gruff, again  _ familiar.  _ The fuzzy image of the stranger contorts slightly again, into lips that Connor can’t help but want to touch, a hand that reaches out in slow-motion and strokes away blood that Connor can’t feel. The warmth of the other seems to be fighting a losing battle; flooding across Connor’s body for a fleeting moment before it’s overtaken by  _ pain, _ red hot scathing  _ pain _ .

_ “Connor!” _

The arms move away, lips moving in a hazy blur. Connor cries out, desperately tries to get closer but he can’t  _ move.  _ Can’t see think hear anything except for  _ this. _ And he hates it, hates that he doesn’t know what’s going on except for pain crawling over him in agonizing waves and the darkness that just seems to be closing in on him and it’s too hot and all of a sudden Connor can’t even  _ feel _ anything and-

“Connor!”

Finally his eyes open, scanning the room anxiously. Darting around, analysing the patterns on the ceiling he’s seen too many times to count.

Searching for the source of that voice, spotting him after what feels like forever.

_ “Hank.” _

Connor feels himself fall forward, into Hank’s arms again, but this time he doesn’t pull away. Connor knows he’s shaking, can feel the way his arms around the older man’s neck struggle to stay there.

“Connor. It’s okay.” Hank murmurs. Piece by piece, Connor’s reality starts falling back into place. He brings one hand up, burying it in Hank’s hair, focuses on the way Hank’s lips shift into a soft smile, feels the soft kiss that’s pressed to his cheek a few moments after. “You’re safe.”

“I’m safe.” Connor repeats, quiet. Soft.

The cool night air around him feels safe. The sheets, heavy and grounding, feel safe. Sumo snoozing in the corner feels safe.

Hank’s touch feels safe.

That’s what Connor focuses on, as he feels his eyelids grow heavy again, a more pleasant kind of dream coming to mind this time. Just before he slips back into sleep, he sees Hank smile again, kiss the tip of his nose and murmur something that sounds vaguely like an ‘I love you.’

“I love you too,” Connor manages out, hardly even a whisper, before falling asleep again. More peacefully, with Hank’s arms still around him.

It’s… nice.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5:25 and i didn't beta read this, here u go uwu


End file.
